<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Potstikale by PotstickersAndKale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237949">Potstikale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotstickersAndKale/pseuds/PotstickersAndKale'>PotstickersAndKale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, SuperCorp, and together they are potstikale, kara is potsticker, lena is kale, not regreting, potstikale endgame, yes this is food au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotstickersAndKale/pseuds/PotstickersAndKale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena is kale. <br/>Kara is a potsticker.</p><p>They were never supposed to meet, but they did.</p><p>potstiakle endgame</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Potstikale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so, this idea came to me a few weeks ago and I wanted for the right time to write it.<br/>And here it is. After few hours of intensive writing in the middle of the night.</p><p> </p><p>have fun</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena almost never saw carbohydrates, not to mention potsticker. <br/>It was from those things her stepmother, Lillian, used to tell her about. She used to say that from all of those fat sugary dough staff, potstickers were the worst. <br/>Lillian despised potstickers.<br/>They are usually fried or steamed, and not to mention that they have fillings in them, usually meat or some kind of seafood- things that the Luthors saw as inferior and not-good-to-bond-with.</p><p>So Lena grew up only hearing horror stories about potstickers. <br/>She used to imagine the day she would see one. She had a feeling this day will come. She imagined some big oily dough, his filling spilling all over with some weird strong smell. <br/>She imagined them being not nice. She pictured them as sticky but not in a polite way. <br/>I mean, who loves being dipped in soy sauce. Or any kind of sauce? </p><p> </p><p>Lena’s real mom was spinach, the most beautiful one. She had big leaves that were always fresh. Lena’s mom passed away when she was young, all she heard was that she drowned, but she never heard the full story. <br/>The strongest memory Lena had from her mom was her green eyes and her smell. <br/>She smelled fresh and clean. <br/>She was warm and had the best hugs. <br/>And she loved Lena. She loved her with all of her heart.</p><p>Lena was like her father, kale. She used to look at her spinach friend, Andrea, jealousy. <br/>Lena liked spinach. They were smooth and pretty looking. <br/>Not like her, not like kale. <br/>Lena hated the roughness in her leaves. She felt like a weirdo, like a stranger.<br/>Her father, Lionel, welcomed her to his family, the Luthors when her mom passed away. He was nice and lovely and made Lena feel at home. But he also passed away, and Lena was left alone with her new brother, Lex, and Lillian.</p><p>The Luthors were a famous family, everyone knew them all over. Even the bread, jam, and milk knew who they were. And they were afraid of them, of the kale family. <br/>Lena was used to the fact that everyone looked at her like a Luthor, although she wasn’t like them. Lena cared about others. <br/>She used to date a cracker called Jack. Her mom hated him, but Lena didn’t care. <br/>Jack was the first not-green-leaves to accept her like she was. He truly liked her. <br/>But when time passed, they both realized they couldn't be together, and Lena was left alone, wanting to feel loved again, wanting to feel happiness.</p><p> </p><p>One day, while Lena and Lex played leftover-carrot-chess Lena felt like someone was staring at her. It felt like a tickle in her back leaf, it felt weird, but Lena was sure someone was looking at her. </p><p>“Oh, what the hell are the Danvers doing here?” Lex asked, wondering. He had an arrogant look on his face with a bit of detest. <br/>The Danvers were a carbo family. They were dumplings, savory dumplings. Lena only heard stories about them, or to be precise of a relative of them, Clark.<br/>Clark was a potsticker. He and Lex used to work together until something happened, Lena didn’t know what exactly happened. But it was then when her family started hating potstickers, all of them. Since then, no potsticker has stepped in the Luthors area.  <br/>Not until this day.</p><p>“No freaking way. Is that… A potsticker?” Lex stood up, he had a strange look on his face. He looked like he wondered what to do. He also looked like he wanted to kill someone. <br/>The last time Lena saw him like that was after his fight with Clark.</p><p>And then, with curiosity, Lena looked back.<br/>And then she saw her. The potsticker.</p><p>It wasn’t like Lena ever imagined.</p><p>The potsticker was… beautiful. Lena couldn’t take her eyes off her.<br/>She was tall and on the top of her head, Lena could see some yellowish color. It was almost like hair, blond hair. Lena never saw something that looked like hair in any of the carbos she ever saw in her life. <br/>She had blue eyes, deep blue eyes. Lena felt like she was drawing in the water when she looked in her eyes. <br/>Is that really a potsticker? Lena wondered. It was nothing like the stories she heard until today. It was pretty, and Lena felt a sudden warm feeling in her belly, it was like a nice tickling, almost like butterflies. </p><p>The potsticker looked directly at Lena, and Lena felt like she could read her.<br/>Lena smiled shyly, avoiding eye contact (with no success), and the blondish potsticker smiled back. <br/>Her smile was huge, it felt like happiness spread all over when she smiled. Lena felt a huge wave of happiness, and when it hit her, the nice feeling in her stomach just got stronger.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe it. This must be Kara, Clark's cousin. He told me about her.” Lex said, the wonder in his voice only getting stronger. Lena had no idea what he was going to do. “What the hell is she doing here”. Lex whispered. Lena felt like she wasn’t supposed to hear that. </p><p>“You know Lex-” Lena turned her face to the chessboard, moving one of her pins and looking at Lex. “-The fact that she is a potsticker doesn’t mean she is like… You know, Clark.”<br/>Lex shifted his look to Lena’s eyes. His eyes were boiling making his leaves looking less green than before. “Don’t get close to her. She will hurt you. A potsticker is a potsticker. Do not trust her Lena. Do you understand me?” </p><p>Lena felt shivering in her back, Lex scared the hell out of her, so she nodded quickly in agreement.</p><p>But she had no mention to keep her promise. Not at all.</p><p> </p><p>It was a day later when Lena was finally alone.<br/>She wanted to find this potsticker. She had to.</p><p>She wandered around for a while, not even sure what she was looking for.<br/>I supposed I shouldn’t just go and look for them... The Danvers? I think that's what Lex said. But, I can’t just go ask about them. I’m a Luthor. I’m not supposed to blend with-</p><p>“Hey”, the voice cut through Lena’s thoughts. She looked around only to find herself looking again at those blue eyes. Kara’s eyes.” I’m Kara”, she continued. Her voice was like violin music, it was so smooth. <br/>Lena knew that if she wasn’t looking at her, she would never guess it was a potsticker.  </p><p>“He-hey, I’m Lena”. Lena’s voice trembled a bit, almost not able to even finish what she wanted to say. “You… potsti-” “Ya’ I’m a potsticker”, Kara cut Lena in the middle and finished her with a smile. “And you are a kale, I have never seen one before”.<br/>Kara looked curious and Lena felt like she was measuring every inch of her body. </p><p>Lena just stood there, shyly, not sure what to do or what to say. </p><p>“Are you ok Lena?” Kara asked and Lena could hear worry in her voice.</p><p>“Yes, it’s just… I only heard stories about yo- I mean about potstickers before. And well… you are nothing like I imagined.” Lena hoped it was the right thing to say, she didn’t want to hurt Kara’s feelings. She had a good feeling near her like she was really happy even though she did not know this girl.</p><p>“How did you imagine me- I mean potstickers?” Kara asked, a tiny smile on her face.</p><p>“Well…” Lena started, a smirky smile approaching her lips, “I’m not sure you want to hear that. Let’s just say that my family isn’t the biggest potstickers lover or carbos at all…”</p><p>“Ya, I guess I heard the same things about you the kales. Also about the Luthors” </p><p>Lena raised her eyes to meet Kara’s, she felt like she got hit by tomato in her stomach. <br/>“Well, I'm a Luthor. I mean kind of…” Lena said, almost whispering, embarrassed of the situation.</p><p>“Ya I know, I don’t care. You don’t look like a Luthor to me.”</p><p>“Ho, that’s nice, thanks”. Lena felt relief and kept a real big smile spread on her face.<br/>She still had this weird butterfly feeling, it got stronger when she was closer to Kara.<br/>It got stronger when Kara talked with her. And it became crazy strong when Kara told her… “Hmm, I don’t wanna be rude, but, can we be friends? You seem nice, and it will be good for me to have some veggies friends. Eliza would love me to have some”</p><p>Lena had to push this warm feeling in her belly to be able to answer Kara, but not many words came out of her mouth. “Who is Eliza?”</p><p>“Ho’ she is my adoptive mother’, Kara answered, and Lena could see some sadness in her eyes. </p><p>“I’m adopted too”, Lena said, hoping to avoid talking about dead parents.</p><p>“Really? You are?”, Kara’s face shifted and she looked so happy, so hopeful. </p><p>Lena nodded softly, opening her mouth to say something. But before she got there, suddenly, she felt heavy hands around her.<br/>Kata hugged her.</p><p>It felt weird. Lena wasn’t sure what was weirder. The fact that the last one she hugged was Jack, not the fact that a potsticker hugged her. A damn potsticker.<br/>But it felt good.<br/>Kara was so warm and Lena felt the warmth spreading all over her body, feeling her deep green leaves with a happier life.<br/>Now, when she was so close to Kara she could smell her. She smelled amazing. Lena smelled drops of dough, boiled dough. She also smelled the sea, she started to wonder what Kara’s filling was.</p><p>It was like Kara read her mind, resting her forehead on Lena, saying “Shrimp and a bit of green onion”, Kara said.</p><p>Lena chuckled, looking at Kara’s eyes. “How did you know?” Lena asked, feeling her eyes getting bigger with every breath Kara took.</p><p>“You were sniffing me Lena. It was getting too weird even for me”. </p><p>“What do you mean for me, are you a weirdo?”. Lena closed her eyes, feeling Kara’s forehead on hers, her smell spreading through all of Lena’s emotions. Making her feel things she never felt before. </p><p>Lena felt Kara’s hand on her jawline, raising her face a bit up, she took the hint and opened her eyes, staring right at Kara’s eyes. </p><p>“Aren’t we all weirdos?”, Kara asked quietly. Lena felt her breathing on her skin. Kara’s breath was warm, almost like steam.</p><p>Lena opened her mouth to answer but a yell interrupted the situation.</p><p>“Kara! What the hell are you doing?”. Kara snapped and broke their connection. From the moment they separated Lena already misses Kara's touch, this warm feeling. She missed feeling Kara’s breath on her skin, smelling all of her great smells. </p><p>A dumpling approached them behind kara. She looked furious.</p><p>“Oh, hey Alex”, Kara said shyly, not even looking in Lena’s direction.</p><p>“Luthor,” the dumpling said, Lena could hear the hate in her voice.</p><p>Lena stood there, not sure what she was supposed to do. She felt angry but she also did not want to make this dumpling, Alex angrier. Alex looked like she was going to kill Lena and Lena had no idea why.</p><p>“Alex, don’t talk to her like this. She is nice!” Kara snapped.</p><p>“She is kale! A Luthor Kara. You can’t trust her!” Alex yelled, pointing her finger in blame in Lena’s direction.</p><p>“I’m not like my family.” Lena is, her hands twisting into fists while she tried to control her anger. I cant snap on her. It will just prove her point. Stay calm. Stay strong.</p><p>“Oh really?” Alex said, her voice full of sarcasm. “Well, I don’t buy it. You all… the Luthors are horrible.”</p><p>Lena wanted to shout, she wanted to yell at Alex and tell her she can’t judge her by this, that she can’t treat her like this. But before she could do anything she felt a hand resting on her shoulder, the touch was familiar, and even before the owner of the hand spoke Lena knew who it was. Lex.</p><p>“Well well, what do we have here. A dumpling and a potsticker”, Lena felt a shiver go through her spine while Lex spoke. She saw the terrifying look on Kara’s face, she was afraid.</p><p>“Kar-”, “Don’t speak Lena, you're only gonna make it worse. Let’s go”.<br/>Lena felt Lex dragging her away, away from Kara. She wanted to yell at her, to tell her that she wants them to be friends. She had so many things to tell her, but she was dragged away. <br/>And as far as she got from Kara, the nice feeling in her stomach started to disappear.</p><p> </p><p>When the day got home, Lena felt nothing, only emptiness. She wasn’t sad or scared. She felt empty. Like someone soaked all her feelings, and now she was boring kale with no taste, with nothing.</p><p>“I won’t even ask you what you were doing there,” Lex said, looking at Lena. “Mom can’t know about this, or she will kill you” Lena nodded fast. All she wanted was to go to her room and memorize the smell, the touch, the feeling.</p><p>She started walking away, her face to the ground.</p><p>“Lena-” Lena looked back over Lex. He had a serious look on his face, but his eyes were calm and not angry like Lena thought, “You must promise me, that you will never go to see her again. It is for your own safety.”</p><p>Lena nodded quietly. </p><p>“I want to hear you say it,” Lex said, taking a step over Lena.</p><p>“I won’t,” Lena answered dryly with a blank face. “You won’t what?”’ Lex continued, taking another step, closing the gap between them. <br/>“I won’t go to see her. I promise.” Lena said and ran away to her room. Hoping Lex couldn’t see the tears in her eyes.</p><p>When she got to her room, she went straight to her bed and cried. <br/>She cried for so long. <br/>She cried about wanting a friend, one that makes her feel good like Kara did in less than an hour. She cried because she missed Kara, and she felt crazy about missing her. <br/>She cried so much until she fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>When Lena woke up all she heard was quiet. Her pillow was soaked in tears and she was shivering from the cold. Lena felt empty, more than ever. It started to seem like after Lionel died, when she first felt really lonely, So lonely that even Lex, who tried so hard, couldn’t help her. </p><p>She knew she must look for Kara.<br/>It was only now that Lena remembered when she felt this good feeling before. It was with Jack, but it never was that strong. Lena realized the strange thing that she liked that potsticker, Kara. She liked her maybe even too much.</p><p>But it doesn’t matter. We can’t even be friends. She is a potsticker and I’m freaking kale. We won’t survive. I can’t.<br/>But I want to.</p><p>Lena found herself wandering again, going in circles near the veggies. She wanted so badly to go where she met Kara yesterday, but she was afraid. She wasn't sure who she was more afraid of, Lex or that dumpling, Alex.  Alex seemed like she would happily kill her just because she is kale, a Luthor. </p><p>After a few more moments, she decided to go and talk to Andrea. Andrea always has a solution. <br/>She found Andrea sitting with Jack, they watched “101 ways to die”, Lena hated this show. She couldn't understand why someone would love watching their relative burning to death. Or being stabbed, cooked, or just going straight to some random person's mouth. <br/>It made Lena think about her end. She knew she was lucky to leave where she is, in this display at the food museum. It was like she meant to leave forever. </p><p>“Hey Andrea, Jack,” Lena said, waving her hand. Both Andrea and Jack didn’t take their eyes off the screen and just waved randomly in Lena’s direction. “Andrea, can I talk to you for a second?”. Lena asked, standing behind her. </p><p>Andrea looked back to Lena, she looked a bit impatient, “Hmm ya, but can I just finish this episode? This is so dope. They are chopping the onion from three different angels. Poor boy”. Lena couldn’t stop herself from raising her eyebrow and rolling her eyes in disgust. She knew Andrea did not enjoy these things because she loved watching them die, it was actually interesting for her. “Ya fine,” Lena answered dryly and sat next to Andrea, trying to avoid looking at the screen. </p><p>“So, what do you need Lee?” Andrea asked, looking at her.</p><p>“Can we talk.. privately?” Lena asked, narrowing her eyes over Jack who was not busy with playing some video game. </p><p>“Ya, I’m not listening to you guys. You don’t have to leave”</p><p>Lena rolled her eyes in frustration, but Andrea wanted to look like she was going to go anywhere else. Lena thought again if she wanted to do it and started talking.<br/>“So, I met this potsticker yest-” “YOU MET A POTSTICKER?” Jack yelled, dropping the gameboard of his hands. <br/>His eyes were wide open with both curiosity and fear. Andrea, on the other hand, looked pale. Like she was going to faint. “Are they really like what others say? Like monsters?” Jack continued.</p><p>“Actually not. She was really nice. Not a monster, not at all.” Lena answered, feeling shy to share it also with Jack. </p><p>“Wait, were you actually talking to her?” Jack asked, trying to get closer to Lena, forgetting about his game.</p><p>Lena nodded. <br/>There was an awkward silence. <br/>They were staring at her with a surprised and fascinated look. No one said anything.</p><p>“Luthor talking to a potsticker, who would believe it?” Jack said, a dreamy look on his face. </p><p>“Andrea?” Lena asked quietly. Her friend said no word since she started talking and Lena didn’t like it.</p><p>Andrea seemed to be shaken up, “Well, I see no problem. I talked once with a doughnut, he was a cool person.” <br/>Lena couldn't stop herself from smiling. Andrea's support meant the world to her. “But just be careful, I think your mom will kill you both if she finds out about it”, Andrea added, looking directly at Lena. </p><p>Lena felt the lush spreading on her face “Well, Lex may have seen us yesterday…” she said quietly, almost whispering. </p><p>“Seen? What did he have to see?” Andrea said, the worry on her face just got stronger. </p><p>“Well-” Lena started, looking at the floor messing with her fingers, feeling the pressure building up, “-we might have been… close to each other…”</p><p>“Close? like close close?”, Jack asked with a smirk and a smile on his face. </p><p>“Lena, is there something more you need to tell me?”, Andrea asked, tearing Lena with her direct look. </p><p>Lena nodded. She took a big breath and started talking. <br/>She talked about the first time she noticed her. She described how it made her feel. She spilled her feelings.<br/>When she was talking, Andrea and Jack were silent. Listening to every word that came out of Lena’s mouth. Lena tried to avoid looking at them, trying not to see their reactions. She had to let it all out.</p><p>When she finished saying all she had to say, she felt Andrea’s arms wrapped around her. She was hugging her. “If you feel comfortable and safe near her, then go for it. Screw the fact she is a potsticker. You know this girl for what, an hour? But you seemed so happy when you talked about her…” Andrea said. Behind her, Jack nodded aggressively, approving Andrea’s words. “Just please, be careful Lena, don’t do something you're gonna regret later”. Andrea added.</p><p>Lena smiled and hugged Andrea back, memorizing her words. <br/>She then stood up and looked at Andrea and Jack, a real smile on her face. “Thank you, Andrea. You too, Jack. Your support means a lot to me”. She just stood there smiling, trying to figure out what she should do next.</p><p>“You want me to come with you?” Jack asked. It was like he could read Lena’s mind, well, he actually could. Since they dated, it was like Jack could read her, in a good way. Lena loved Jack as a friend, and Jack enjoyed her company. “I think that if I go I’ll ask where she is, it will look less suspicious,” he added, raising his shoulder in wonder.</p><p>“Ya, you’re right. I guess”, Lena said, blushing. The thought about her ex accompanying her to look for her friend? crush? whatever Kara was, was terrifying and weird. But it is the best idea. She needed a cracker. </p><p> </p><p>They walked to the place where Lena saw Kara yesterday. Lena stayed there, sitting on the floor, while Jack went to look around, trying to find where the dumplings were hiding. </p><p>“Hey, you! Luthor!” Lena turned around immediately and saw Alex walking fast over her. She wanted to run, but she froze, watching Alex’s figure getting closer and closer. “If you hurt her, I’ll kill you. If you break her heart, I’ll kill you. I’m watching you!” <br/>Alex was now so close to Lena, and she could feel her fast breath on her face. <br/>Lena was terrifying. <br/>She had no idea what Alex was talking about. Whose heart can I break? Who can I hurt? Lena was so confused.</p><p>“Wha- I don't know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Alex stared at her for a second when her eyes widened, “Holy crap, you really don’t get it ha?” Lena just looked at Alex, a terrified look on her face. “I knew you guys can be hard, but I never thought a Luthor can be so dumb,” she said, hitting Lena’s shoulder in half friendly way. </p><p>Lena still had no idea what Alex wanted from her. “I truly don’t know what you want from me.” Lena declared.</p><p>“You girl, made my little sister fall in love with you. Within a freaking hour.” </p><p>Lena felt like someone punched her in her stomach. Kara, the potsticker, likes me? A Luthor?</p><p>“I- I don’t know what to say,”’ Lena mumbled. Her face was so red, and she felt like she was going to explode.</p><p> “Just be careful,” Alex said, her face looked a bit softer, “watch her, don’t let your… family hurt her. I don’t give a fuck that you are kale. If my sister likes you, happy around you IN A FREAKING HOUR, so let it be.”</p><p>Lena felt Alex's hand staying on her shoulder a bit longer than she accepted. At least she is not the hugger type. “I will, Alex, I promise.” </p><p>“You should, or I’ll come after you”. And with that, Alex walked away, leaving Lena with blown-up emotions she had no idea how to deal with. </p><p>Lena barely had time to catch her breath and organized her thoughts when she felt someone staring at her. She knew who it was. She felt it. She took some long seconds before she turned around and met those blue eyes, those amazing eyes. Kara’s eyes.</p><p>“He-hey,”’ Lena said, not breaking their eye contact. <br/>“Hey.”’ Kara answered shyly. She looked anxious.</p><p>“I just talked with your sister…” “Oh ya, I’m sorry for that. She can be hard with people…”</p><p>“Ya, I can agree with that,” Lena said, bursting into laughter.</p><p>And then they were both laughing, Lena with her low shy laugh. But Kara, Kara was laughing. She almost snorted, and Lena thought she might explode and started to imagine herself collecting Kara’s filling and stuffing it back into her. </p><p>“I think you should breath Kara”’ Lena said, touching Kara's jawline, trying to calm her. Kara leaned her forehead on Lena's, breathing heavily, letting herself calm into this sweet connection. </p><p>“I never thought I'd even like kale-” Kara said. To Lena’s ears, she sounded embarrassed, “-But when I saw you, I just couldn’t take my eyes off you. You are so pretty. The prettiest kale I’ve ever seen…” “I was the first one you saw, no?” Lena asked with a smirk smile, trying to tease Kara.</p><p>"You will always be the prettiest one Lena.” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear. <br/>Lena closed her eyes and felt how Kara's breath was changing position. Moving from her ear to… Her lips. She felt Kara’s warm breath on her lips. She could almost taste it.</p><p>Lena opened her eyes only to see Kara’s eyes looking at her. She could see all the blue variations in Kara’s eyes. They were the most amazing eyes Lena ever saw. “Your eyes… they are so pretty”, Lena whispered, still touching Kara’s face.</p><p>Kara raised her hand and touched Lena’s cheek, moving her thumb on it gently. Lena felt this good feeling in her stomach, but now, it spread all over her body. From her spine to the nice spot between her legs. <br/>Lena bit her lips, narrowing her look down to Kara’s. Kara’s lips were bright pink. They were vibrating, almost shivering.   </p><p>And then their lips touched. In the beginning, Lena hesitated, not sure what to do. <br/>But at the moment she felt Kara on her, she melted into it.. <br/>It was warm and sweet, and Lena felt spikes all over her body. <br/>She wanted to taste Kara, to feel her. <br/>When Kara pressed her tongue on Lena’s lips, Lena froze for a second, feeling amazed with how she felt. </p><p>Kara took her hand and put it behind Lena’s head. Taking her closer to her. Deeper. Their tongues moved together like a song. <br/>They sped up the rhythm, moving more and more. Lena’s hands found Kara’s back, moving on her spine, feeling her bones. <br/>Kara shivered under Lean’s touch, so Lena went farther, bringing her hand to Kara’s belly. </p><p>It was the first time she felt potsticker. She thought she would feel some warm oily body, but Kara had abs. Amazing abs. Lena moved her finger on Kara’s muscles, feeling them twisting and shrinking.</p><p>Lena felt Kara’s hand gripping her ass. Kara’s hols were tight, and Lena felt something she never felt before between her legs. <br/>She felt desire. <br/>She wanted Kara. <br/>She wanted to feel her. She wanted this so badly. </p><p>It seemed like Kara felt the same. Her hands gripped Lena’s ass tighter, making Lena burst into a moan. </p><p>“I like the voices coming out your mouth.”’ Kara said, breaking their lips. Lena finally could breathe again, but she already missed Kara’s lips. Lena looked up to Kara, feeling the desire getting stronger and stronger in her.</p><p>“Well… I think I can make more of these voices for you”. She said, biting her lips. </p><p>When Kara dove in small kisses on Lena’s neck. Lena couldn’t stop herself anymore. She was happy they were alone, but she was also aware they were in a public place.</p><p>“Kara, wait,” Lena said, pushing Kara a bit back. </p><p>“Is there something wrong? Did I hurt you?” Kara looked so worried.</p><p>“No, everything is fine. It’s just… My brother can find us here. We should go somewhere else…”</p><p>“Ya, you're probably right." Kara chuckled, touching Lena’s lips. Lena melted into Kara’s touch, closing her eyes and just breathing. </p><p>“I just, I need you to know that I'm not like my family. I am not going to hurt you. ver.” Lena found herself saying.</p><p>“I never thought you would. I trust you,” Kara answered, smiling.</p><p>“I trust you too, Kara.” Lena got closer to Kara’s lips, breathing heavily.</p><p>“Always?”’ Kara asked, touching softly her lips.</p><p>“Always.”’ Lena answered and closed the gap between them.</p><p>And they were kissing. <br/>A potsticker and kale. <br/>The combination no one thought could happen. <br/>A Luthor and a Danvers. <br/>Kara and Lena. <br/>Potstikale.</p><p> </p><p>Forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>potstikale forever &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>